Untitled
by PierrotRabitt
Summary: Tick . . Tock . . . Tick . . . Tock . . .  "Looks like we never received our ransom. You're time is up Miss Elizabeth. . ."


The young blonde girl sat on the wooden bench that was surrounded by flowers of many vibrant colors. Her pure green eyes glancing up at the clear blue sky while watching two majestic doves fly around and sing. Her hands were placed properly on her lap and she sat up straight-just as any lady should. She began humming a tune that began to harmonize with the dove's cheerful song while she picked up a royal blue flower. It was her favorite flower because it reminded her of Ciel and the blue ring that he always seemed to wear on his thumb. She brought it up close to her face and smiled, still humming, she picked a petal off one by one. Each petal was carried by the winds current and landed gently on the ground. One by one, a petal would fall into the winds arms and would be placed gently on the floor - almost in rhythm of the morning song. But one little petal marked the end of that rhythm. For the blonde had stopped singing, her green eyes no longer glanced up at the two birds. Her hands fell to her side and she hung her head as if she was asleep. Which is some ways could be true if one were to be completely oblivious of the tall man who stood behind her. His hand clasped over her mouth so she wouldn't scream- or breathe- and rope in his hand to tie her up.

I woke up-dazed and confused- in a pitch dark room all alone. My mouth was taped shut with duct tape and my arms were tied behind my back. Even my feet were tied together. I struggled to break free, even if I knew it was useless, it was only a natural instinct for the majority of us humans. I fell to my side, now lying on the floor, I knew that I wasn't at my house and the first thing that came to my mind was kidnap. I always heard about kidnappings in the area. Mother had always told me to watch out for myself and usually would have Paula or Edward escort me everywhere. I always felt so trapped and would run away, always ignoring my Mother's warnings. I personally never believed I would be kidnapped, but here I am. I knew it was no use to struggle, so I just lied there, I stared at the darkness that surrounded me, listening to the footsteps and quiet voices outside. I don't know how much time went by, but I heard the door open and I glanced up in hope that it would be my savior- but it wasn't. In fact, it was just the opposite. A tall man came in, with dark hair and glasses. He just looked at me and smiled.

"I just called your parents." My eyes widened. Oh the lecture I would get if I ever made it out of here alive. My parents wouldn't even let me visit Ciel. No matter how many people accompanied me. " They have 24 hours to give us a ransom of 4 grand or we said that we'd kill you."I was now completely speechless- not that I could speak with the annoying piece of tape that covered my mouth, but that's not the point. There really was a chance that this is the end. No,I didn't want to believe that. Surely my parents would contact the police- maybe even Ciel- and they'd come here and save me. The man just smirked.

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to tell what you're thinking. You're like an open book- that any one can read. No matter how much you try to show your fear. It's useless. I can tell that you're hoping for that knight in shining armor to save you, but you can only rely on your parents. Because I told them that if they were to tell a living soul- we'd find out and kill you whether or not we obtained the ransom." I couldn't see anymore. I couldn't tell if the man had blindfolded me or if I was blinded by my own tears. All I heard was the sound of fading footsteps and the door slam, and again, I was all alone. Hopeless, with no chance of protecting myself.

Birds chirping. _Am I home? _Vibrant colored flowers. _Is anyone there? _Familiar faces. Obviously relieved. _Are you OK?_ I ran to them. Tears strolling down my cheeks, my arms stretched out-ready to embrace them all and tell them how foolish I had been. _I'm sorry. _The vision became a blur and I opened my eyes. I glanced around- only to be reminded that I wasn't at home. I was anywhere but home. Suddenly. I remembered the ransom. I could just hear the clock ticking in the back of my mind.

_Tick . . Tock. . . Tick . . .Tock . . . _

"Looks like we never received our ransom. You're time is up Miss Elizabeth. . ." My head jerked back in surprise, breaking me from my daydreams. Perfect timing. I thought. He walked towards me. I could see that there no hesitation with the action of killing me. This was it. I was so sure of it. I squinted my eyes in fear. I always thought that death would just be a perfect imagine of darkness, with nothing but silence. I heard a bang, but I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest. I reluctantly opened my eyes, only to see the man on the floor. The gun only a few feet away from him. Yet he still didn't move a mussel to grab it and kill me. Blood oozed onto the floor, dying the white carpet a deep scarlet red. Whether or not his intention was to kill me, the sight sent a shiver down my spine. Surely someone would notice his absence and find him. There was no one there to blame but me. Regardless of the logic behind that theory, they'd kill me. I looked around, no one. Then the question came to mind. Who killed him? Obviously someone had to. Maybe he shot himself in the head? No, why would he do that? I felt the tight ropes around my wrists and ankles loosen and someone pick me up and with in a moment we were no longer in the dark room. My savior put me down and ripped the piece of tape off my mouth. I looked at my knight in shining armor, he had orange and black hair with black rimmed glasses and the most beautiful yellow and green eyes. I could feel my face turned a bright shade of pink and avoided eye contact.

"Thank you. I'm sure my parents will gladly reward you for saving me." I said softly, but glad to hear my own voice again. The man just smiled at me.

"Don't worry. It was nothing." He bent down and kissed me hand, then glancing up he said to me, "I am Ronald Knox, and you must be the lovely Elizabeth Middleford."

"Yes, I am. I am very pleased to meet you Ronald. If they're anything I can do to repay you, please let me know." I said blushing, while trying to sound as lady-like as possible. Truthfully I hated acting so proper, I wanted to be a normal towns girl. One who played with dolls and could run around freely with her friends, but that was not who I was and no matter how hard I tried that life would always be so far away from my grasps.

"Ah, like I said it was nothing!" I just smiled. _What do you mean it's nothing? If he hadn't come along I would have been killed for sure! _"I really should be getting home soon. Do you know of any way I can get there?" I asked. Ronald looked clueless-yet so cute- as he obviously began to think of a way to get me home.

"Here's a phone. Call your parents and tell them to pick you up. Usually I would walk someone such as yourself home but the Middleford Manor is very far away and I fear I can only accompany you for so long."

"It's OK. We can just talk until they get here." I then called my parents and they said they would be on their way immediately. I sat next to Ronald and we talked for a while. He told me he was a shinigami. I didn't know what that was but I just nodded my head. From what he said you could say it was someone who decided whether or not someone was good or evil throughout their life and decide where the final destination is for them. At least-that's what some religion believed. I heard the sound of a wagon in the distance and I turned around. Ronald quickly picked up a beautiful pinkish-purple flower, an azalea. He smiled and hesitated for a bit, but then quickly kissed me.

"I have to go." He said. I frowned.

"Will I see you again?"

"I would be delighted if we did." He smiled at me and with that he left.

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone scream behind me. I turned around and saw my mother,father and brother run up and embrace me. "Thank God you're OK." I still held the flower in my hand, protecting it with my life. They lead me to the carriage and helped me in. When we took off, I just looked out the window at the empty manor where I was trapped. Ronald was my prince, and I was the damsel in distress. I thought my knight in shining armor would never come, but he did. I ignored my parents constant nagging and just watched as the manor got smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Mother. I want you to plant azaleas in our family garden." My mother looked a bit upset by my random outburst. It told her that I really wasn't listening to her but she sighed and nodded her head.

"Very well." She said. I looked down at the azalea and brought it up to my face while smiling. This was now my favorite flower, because it reminded me that maybe, just maybe, Fairy tales really can come true.


End file.
